Season 2
Season 2 of Glitch consists of #6 episodes. The season premiered on 14 September 2017. Plot overview This is where you write about the general story in the season so far. A few sentences will be enough for starters. You can expand this section later. Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes Series 2 (2017) | WrittenBy = Louise Fox | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Four years ago, Elishia wakes up in a morgue. In the present, James remains suspicious of Sarah, who seems to be recovering quickly, has memory loss, and is acting erratic. James asks to see Vic's grave and it is revealed that the Risen cannot get to his grave due to the invisible barrier blocking them. It appears to be moving or shrinking. John breaks into a house and is approached by a woman, Dr. Heysen, who knows exactly who he is. She says that Elishia used to work for her and offers him information on how Elishia brought the Risen back. She reveals his real name is William Blackburn. James investigates Elishia and talks to her former partner and discovers she was researching cell regeneration before she died of a stroke four years ago. Caroline tells Chris that Vic is missing. Chris asks James to help him track down his phone at the property where the Risen are. Kate gets close with a local named Owen. Beau's step-dad Phil returns after an explosion on his oil rig. Elishia comes to James' house to ask for help saving John as Sarah watches through the window. | LineColor = 8E4323 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = James is shocked to discover Owen and Kate in bed. Elishia has returned, so James, Kate, and Kirstie drill Elishia for answers but she claims ignorance, blaming Noregard for everything. She starts conducting brutal experiments on John. Phil settles in to life back in Yoorana, but he’s clearly changed. Home alone with her newborn daughter, Sarah struggles. Determined to check Elishia’s story, James and Kate enter Noregard hoping to have their questions answered. Nicola refuses to comply and sends them away. Kirstie and Charlie set off to uncover more information on their own histories, both determined to help each other discover the truth of them. Paddy discovers more clues to his past. Kate visits Owen to discuss their night together. John discovers his true name and finds the old whistle that he was buried with remembers. He escapes Noregard and makes his way back to Elishia for answers. Phil tracks down Elishia. | LineColor = 8E4323 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = James admits to Sarah that he killed Vic. She tries to persuade James to tell Chris everything. Phil enters the house where the Risen are sleeping and absorbs info from them without waking them. He is looking for Elishia but she and William have left. Elishia tries to help William understand how they are connected. She tells him that she brought him back on purpose and the others were just an accident. They discover the boundary is contracting even further. Sarah admits she has had a headache since Nia was born. Later she continues to communicate with Phil to help him find Elishia. They meet in the park and Phil absorbs info from her about Dr Heysen. He asks her if she knows why she is here and if she knows what she needs to do and she says she does now. She later reveals her headache is gone and she wants to help find Elishia. Elishia reveals to William they used to be lovers. She vows to fix the boundary. Phil follows Dr. Heysen to the cemetery where Elishia is. He chases her down and stabs her in the neck leaving her in the river where James and William find her dead. | LineColor = 8E4323 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = James and William bury Elishia. Phil comes to Sarah's house to clean up from his injury and he leaves his bloody clothes at her house. The two talk about their purpose. He has fulfilled his by killing Elishia but says that Sarah has not fulfilled hers yet. Heysen reveals she knows about Vic and his crash where he died but thinks he brought himself back. James still does not trust Heysen. Kirstie tries to get info out of her old friend Vicky who lied to the police. Sarah takes a gun to the house where the Risen are staying. James realizes that Owen has a previous conviction for manslaughter and goes after him. William discovers that his fingers are growing back and takes Elishia's research folder for Heysen. Paddy's persistence to get his estate returned causes him to encounter some issues. Sarah finds Charlie and tries to kill him but suffers a haemorrhage. Sarah tells James to take Nia home, but he goes to Heysen's house and discovers he has gone with William. He then gets home and finds Phil's bloody clothes. He confronts Sarah with them. It is revealed that Chris's brother is the one that killed Kirstie. | LineColor = 8E4323 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Kirstie tells Chris that his brother Peter killed her. Sarah distracts James from asking her questions about Phil's bloody clothes by telling him about the haemorrhage. The Fitzgerald boys attack Paddy and tie him to his house that is about to be demolished and take his will. James finds out from Beau that Phil is in town and suspects him of Elishia's murder. Adeline frees Paddy. Heysen and William replicate the vibration that Elishia was using in her research. Kate thinks she asked Sarah to help her die and asks Sarah for the truth. She tells her that she stole the drugs for her suicide but could not give them to her. Sarah apologises for not helping her then reaches for her gun but is interrupted by a car pulling up. Sarah tells Phil that James knows who he is. Chris runs into Kirstie at the lake house and is attacked by Phil who is there to kill the Risen. James arrives and subdues Phil with Chris and Kirstie's help. He takes him back to town and places him in a holding cell. Charlie remembers that he committed suicide to avoid dying slowly of TB. Paddy is killed by Sarah. | LineColor = 8E4323 }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = James gets Phil to admit that he is like Vic and their purpose was to kill Elishia for breaking the "rules" of the universe. Beau tells James about Paddy, who turns to dust. Kate reveals her secret and breaks it off with Owen. Paddy's lawyer comes to Beau's house with an offer of 2 million dollars and a certain heirloom to release the Fitzgerald estate from any future claims. Sarah frees Phil while the Risen seek sanctuary at the Noregard facility. Heysen offers to help them fix the boundary. James discovers that Sarah is like Phil and is working with him. Charlie is wounded by Sarah as he and the others escape. They steal a van and head to the cemetery, where Heysen and William are preparing the experiment. After a struggle with James, Phil is shot by Sarah, but before dying he raises James’ gun and kills Sarah. The boundary is reset. Later, James takes Nia to visit his parents while Beau scatters Paddy’s remains at Corona Hill. William keeps a vigil at the cemetery. The symbol depicted in Elishia's notes has formed in the ground around where Elishia was buried. | LineColor = 8E4323 }} }} Image gallery Image:Placeholder References * The sound and visual work of artist Gary James Joynes: http://www.clinkersound.com/ External links * [https://www.netflix.com/title/80108495 Glitch] on Netflix * | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}